Blood of the Daylighter
by WeretigerPrincess
Summary: He's been into the Shadowhunter City, where no vampire is permitted,spent time in their dungeons, held his ground against the head vampire of New York City twice, and someone might have mentioned being rat-napped by a hotel full of vampires...It's not hard to see he is probably most feared of vampires. Especially by their leaders. To them, different is dangerous.
1. The Wedding

Simon perched on the steps leading into the Accords Hall, absentmindedly listening to the buzz of shadowhunters within. Jocelyn appeared at the entrance, with a proud Mother of the Bride expression. She saw Simon and hurried towards him.

"Simon, have you seen Clary?"

"No, she's totally surrounded... I'll wait until the congrats and hugs die down a bit." He gazed over at the thick crowd of shadowhunters smothering the iconic fire-and- gold haired duo that are Jace and Clary.

"Also, I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt." Simon pointed to the faint Mark of Cain on his forehead which had ended many lives in the days of battle. Clary's mother made a sympathetic face, then ran back up the stairs. As Simon followed her his startled gaze, she gestured to him: 'stay here' before taking off into the crowd.

Simon watched for while as the crowd parted for Jocelyn, and closed in again. As Jocelyn neared the centre, the crowd moved, and began to disperse. Simon caught glimpses of the traditional gold and white attire of weddings amongst them, but his gaze was completely taken by the deep fire of Clary's hair, swirling past her shoulders. As Jocelyn pulled her towards the steps and Simon, the intricate molten gold of her wedding dress rippled down to her ankles, patterns and runes shimmering in the bright Hall lights. She tripped once or twice on the way, and Simon smiled. So Isabelle never _had _managed to train her in dress wearing. But every time, Jace, in his white debonair suite, always reflecting the gold of his hair and Clary's dress. To Simon, seeing Jace in complete white was hilarious. Very different to black shadowhunter gear. It's like seeing Mario in a tutu. He laughed at the thought.

The laugh drew Jace's attention, who'd previously held Clary in an embrace despite Jocelyn's attempt to get her here.

"Anything to share with the class, vampire?" He said in his trying-to–be-menacing voice, the one reserved specially for Simon.

"Yes. I'd like to congratulate the bride."

"That would be five bucks." Clary gave him a stare that would make a gorgon jealous.

Jace receded, and walked off mumbling softly so only the keen-eared vampire would hear.

"We'll exchange credit card details later." Simon grinned at Jace, but his attention was on Clary. The bride. He smiled again.

"Wow. Mrs. Wayland. Or Mrs. Lightwood?"She was still beaming from the day's events, but Simon could see she was exhausted

"We haven't decided yet."

"When is the carriage coming?" The idea of a witchlight-powered city still intrigued could hear the organised clop-clop of the horses, but but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Can't wait to be rid of me, huh?" She joked

"You just look like you're gonna crash any second." He knew there are only a few people that she allowed to say things like that to her face.

"Yeah, I guess so…I think it'll be here in a few minutes." Those few minutes flew by so quickly. The crowd of shadowhunters, led by Isabelle and Jocelyn and Luke and Alec, trailing Magnus, forced Jace down the great flight of steps, and he snatched his bride as he flew by . As the sun caught Clary's dress, the molten gold reminded Simon of the Angel blood they both share, how they both deserve it and each other.

The carriage rode off with shouts and waves and whistles piercing the still Glass city. Seeing no purpose in staying any longer, Simon walked back to the portal he took to get into Alicante. He is well known in the city now. The daylighter. But right now he just wanted to get home….And play Mario Brothers.

As he strolled, the Mark of Cain began to throb, slowly seizing into a headache, and out of his mouth came words he hadn't said or heard of before. Shadowhunter language. They would know what language it was. All Simon knew was the meaning of the words. "Take me there." There was a sharp pain in his gut, almost as intense as the bloodlust he felt as a fledgling…And then he was gone, swallowed by the air, into nothingness.


	2. Rebel's Night Mojo

The bright light behind Simon's eyes faded and the throb of the Mark dulled. It took him a minute to recognize the place where he stood.

In his flat. His lounge. And the TV was on.

"Ok, dude, I know you've got cool vamp powers, but that's the TV screen you are blocking."

Simon whirled to see Eric and the rest of the band lounging on the couch,trying to see around him, and Jordan poised on the armrest looking startled. The werewolf got up cautiously, as if Simon were an intruder in his own home.

"Simon, where did you just come from?" He asked treading softly towards him.

"I was walking towards the portal from the Hall, and I got this massive headache..." Jordan immediately seemed confused

"The Hall? In Idris? And now you are here?" He seemed just as confused as Simon.

"Well I'm not a hologram, so I guess so." Jordan stepped back as if to examine a museum piece.

"Wait, wait. So vamps do _not_ teleport, then?" Kirk piped from the couch, obviously finding this new revelation more interesting than the TV screen.

Jordan shook his head

" I'm guessing you mundanes have numerous versions of vampires, but really they can't teleport anywhere. Only change form if they are strong enough" He was staring quizzically at the Mark as he said it. "You said you had a headache... Then it must have come from the rune. Look, it's still alight."

Simon went to look in the bathroom mirror, and felt a pang of fear. The Mark had a faint blue-white shine, too light for mundane eyes.

Jordan leaned against the door frame. He looked at the Mark on Simon's head and grinned widely. "Y'know, you look like the Night Child version of Harry Potter."

He rolled his eyes at the werewolf in the mirror. "I don't find this very funny at the moment. I just materialized out of a heavily warded Shadowhunter city without the help of a portal."

"Ah, c'mon. Shall I list all the things that have occurred in your presence? You've slain demons, been into Alicante, where _no vampire is permitted_,spent time in the _dungeons,_ held your ground against the head vampire of New York City, and someone might have mentioned being rat-napped by a hotel full of vampires..."

Simon's face lit with surprise. "Who did?!"

"That's not the point, listen to me! It's not that hard to see you're probably most feared of the Night Children especially by their leaders. Different is dangerous to them. A Vampire that walks in daylight, is happily welcomed into Shadowhunter cities and is untouchable because of a certain rune on his his head, is certainly out of the ordinary."

"Not helping at all, Jordan."

"Yes I am, there's a point to this somewhere, I just forgot where it was cause you interrupted me." Simon half grinned at the 'wolf.

"Oh! Right..So why not add another reason to be 'not a real Night Child'?"

"YEAH! Get some more of that vampire mojo you're always bragging about!"Eric shouted from the couch

"Pretty sure that's you Eric. Bet you could get a Band name from this, huh?!" Simon shouted back.

A short pause. " REBEL'S NIGHT MOJO!" Simon realized his mood had lightened a lot since the teleporting incident, and the thought of a new power intrigued him. Although it still pained him to think who or what else might take an interest to it as well.


	3. The Raven

**If anyone doesn't know who Princess Raven is, she is an original character owned by the Nine tail Princess , and also owns Luna the werewolf:) Here's a link to her ask account on deviant art if ya want to find out more. **

Raphael gazed steely out the second storey window of Hotel Dumort. Like all his followers, he was completely on edge, awaiting a certain car to slow in front of the hotel steps. He paced across the room as he had done numerous times already, and froze with every other vampire in the building as the screech of rubber tore down the street and parked cleanly at curb.

The onyx back door of the huge BMW opened slightly, spilling out the grace of the Night Princess. Her eyes were still a piercing blood red like a fledgling's even though she outlives the head vampire himself, and flowing down past her shoulders, her hair as black as the night she ruled alongside her mother on occasion, the Night Queen. The cranberry silk dress she wore melted down to her shins, whipping the air as she marched dangerously up the steps. A girl in blue, with slightly tanned skin, followed her and dark brown hair that made her seem rough compared to the Princess.

The room stilled as it waited for the girls to reach them. The scent of wolf reached them as they approached the door, startling them into unsheathing their fangs.

"Put those away or you'll hurt yourselves." None moved, still defensive over their lair currently entered by a werewolf. The girl in blue smirked tauntingly, and the Night princess smiled.

"Let me put it this in a way you will comprehend. Princess Raven of the Night, that's me, is a trained assassin, and have worked with Luna, who I might add is an ex Princess herself for at least a decade. I know how to hold down an opponent's neck while she rips apart the limbs. So it's fair to say if Luna is harmed in any way, I will personally ensure you wish for daylight to come."

"On a happier note, this building is awfully devoid of female Night Children. Where is Camille? She normally has a cup of blooded coffee for me when I arrive"

Raphael straightened himself out, followed cautiously by the others.

"I am afraid she has abandoned her duties as head vampire of New York, Your Highness."

"And that would explain the dreariness. Honestly, what does anyone DO with their eternal lives these days?"

"Raven, there is an individual of concern at this time, one that threatens the Night life. He walks in Daylight, runs with both Shadowhunters and Lycans, he."

"Raphael, stop. Firstly, it is _Princess_ Raven to you, secondly, this creature sounds intriguing, why have you not captured him yet, if he is such a threat to your coven?"

"Your Highness, every coven is in danger..."

"Answer me!" Raphael paused

"He bears the Mark of Cain. Anything that sets out to do him harm will receive their action back seventh fold."

"Interesting. Where is he now?"

"My source says he left his house this afternoon, but they near recalled him entering the house before. Apparently, he was heading to some kind of teenage book shop. A..A comic book shop, that's what they said."

"Have you any item of his we can use to track him?"

"Alas, no. But he will probably stay near his house for the next few days, his friend shadowhunter wedded yesterday."

"What a shame, whoever it is won't see him when they get back"

"But the Mark!" Raphael shouted down the stairs as Raven descended them.

She replied sternly. "I'm the daughter of the Hades and the Night Queen. I am basically dead already."


	4. Christmastime comes early

**Hey guys, glad to know you like the story so far, please review! :) Thanks to nine tail princess for Raven the Night Princess, and Luna. All characters from the original book are owned by Clare :) Enjoy:P**

Even as he traipsed up the steps to the house, Simon caught the distinct copper-like smell of blood coming from behind the door. He dropped his bag of comics as he fumbled for his key. Inside, Jordan stood with his hands behind his head as he frowned at the thing on the sofa. What was left of it anyway. By instinct, Simon became alert, letting his eyes dart around the ransacked lounge for signs of danger. None. Except that thing on the sofa.

No. Not thing. Figure. Covered in splotches of blood that radiated from two fang marks on it's neck. Vampire bite. And the dullness of the blood, not bright crimson more a coal-maroon said the figure was a vamp himself.

Trying not to focus on that fact, Simon looked over the claw streaked man, the streaks continued on to the sofa, leaving bloody wool and paw prints all over the carpet. The rented carpet.

"Do you know this guy?" Jordan asked calmly and restrained.

"Nope. This is cliché, but I've never seen him before in my life. Human or Vampire one."

"That mojo of yours is getting hard to ignore, apparently."

"What has _that_ got to do with this?!"

He handed Simon a ripped piece of bank statement. As soon as he saw the writing, he knew a woman had written it.

_'Found this in the bushes outside, thought it would make a good couch ornament._

_ XOXO'_

There was a paw print smeared on the bottom corner of the page, and Jordan moved from his frozen stance when he saw Simon fingering the print.

"Dude, you really need to control your girlfriends. This is getting a bit insane."

Simon huffed. "Says the werewolf who turned his own girlfriend."

"That's unfair, I couldn't control it!"

"I rest my case." Jordan again looked at the body.

"Let's just get this guy out of the house. He's gonna stink the place out." He paused mid-bend.

"Wait, it's your girlfriend, you clean up the mess. Shouldn't be too hard for the Daylighter, right?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Go chase a car."

"Ah, come on, _that's_ what you came up with?"

They hid the body in the dumpster outside, and covered it with bags of empty bottles from Simon's refrigerator. They began to clean up the carpet when a few sharp raps sounded on the door. Exchanging a glance with Simon, Jordan cautiously approached it.

Very familiar whips of black hair slid under Jordan's outstretched arm as he opened the door. She paused when her demon- detector thing beeped softly.

"Uh… Simon…"

"Hey, Isabelle, just walk on in. Help yourself to tea and cakes while you're at it."

She reached for her whip that curled around her knee-length leather boot.

"A bit late for that, the perp's already gone. Was either a Night Child or a 'Wolf."

She shook her head. "Night Children and Wolves don't give off so much energy. They don't even register most of the time."

"So it's a lesser demon?" Jordan said, impressing himself with shadowhunter knowledge.

"Probably." She reached for her seraph blade instead, naming it _Dumah, _and searched through the house like one of those murder series cops. Obviously finding nothing, she returned confusedly to Jordan's smug 'I-told-you-so' face. The glare she gave him sunk the face right back down again.

"Maybe just a random flare or something. "

Then she brightened up as if she had just remembered to wear a black uniform.

"Clary and Jace are coming back in three days! It's been dreadfully boring without them."

"Thanks, I'm touched. Really." Simon said.

"Vampires and their sarcasm. Honestly. That's the last time I'm giving you a bit of good news. Don't even count on getting a Christmas present."

Simon widened his eyes in feigned innocence as Isabelle half smiled and turned back to the front door. Jordan opened it again, and snickered cruelly at Simon. He clearly had the girlfriend thing in his mind. Hearing the snicker, Isabelle punched him on his nose. Not the deathly blows she gave demons, but one that just made him screw up his face as he covered up the blossoming redness on his nose.

"Merry Christmas, Rudolph."


End file.
